borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Marcus' Workbench??
Hello, Rawwar13 back from being inactive for some period of time. Seeing as there are so many posts about Marcus' Gun Modifying Shop, here are my thoughts. This is how it would work. I have a lvl 50 sniper from Hyperion. I have two lvl 30 hyperion snipers as well. I breakdown the two level 30s and use the parts from that to add to the lvl 50 sniper. If the sniper gets to powerful it goes to say lvl 51 or 52 so i have to be stronger to use the gun. My.02$. The guns have to be same type(Sniper or revolver, etc.) And Manufacturer (Jakobs or Hyperion, etc.) In order to work. This idea should solve the problem of making a "Uber" weapon. Because you have to own a gun with those parts in order to add the parts to another gun. Also no legendary parts or specialty parts. Rawwar13 13:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) (i was the ip address. I forgot to sign in.) I think one Problem in the Idea is that if you make limits for weapons like maximum damage, to make this idea possible, all the borderlands freaks will get the best of weapons possible by farming and combining them. Also you dont have the "researcher"-part of the game then, because you can find out the maximum stats for the weapons. At the moment, you dont know what are the maximums of the weapon stats, and thats whats fun, because you never know if theres something better. If your not making the maximum stat ranges, you get legit overpower 1275382147261389128469 damage guns. It would be great if you could switch some parts of the guns, like scopes, because some people favor 1-2x scoped guns, other non-scoped guns, so it would be great that you can "transfer" scopes from one to another weapon. You can already change the colors of your model, so it would be great if you also could change colors and designs on your weapons, to make them a bit more individual. What could be possbily also nice is to transfer elemental effects. so you got a 2 level whatever guns, one elemental, one non elemental. You love the non-elemental guns more than your own mother, but an element is missing, so you could transfer it from the ele to non-ele. or you have your fire-element gun, but you want corrosive on it - so you just transfer it. IMHO the only possible idea that would make swapping of weapon parts possible without ruin the weapon balance and without allow legit overpowered guns, is that you will need to have a freakin bunch of restrictions. First restriction: you have to have a weapon that HAS the part you want (part *swapping*). Second: You are not allowed to install an 20 shot mag on your Pounder combat rifle with 6 shots or on your revolver or whatever (The part has to be able to drop on this weap). Third: legendary weapon parts cannot be changed, or mounted on guns. Fourth: No cross-weapon-swapping (Bad news for your full automatic rocket launcher sniper combat rifle) This is what i thought of in the last 5 mins, so i maybe forgot something. 15:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) That is what anyone said anyways who knows about modding, a pounder is all about the clip that reduces the burst by 2 as example, and obviously no cross weapon parting, if the workbench follows the rules of 1.3 modding without the title/prefix loophole, you cannot do insanely overpowered weapons (obvious loot for parts included, where i still say you can take one of any gun destroying it in the process, but no taking apart legendarys, adding yes, removing no) Elementals and their strength are calculated by the single parts "tech" bonus, a x2 corrosive put on another gun might probably end up being a x1, or x4 depending on the parts...... Demonique 21:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Why not make it so you can change simple things since most reasons people want to be able to do this is to switch something like a good scope to their good sniper since they can't find something similar with the same scope. -- anon8792 Honestly, I would mod (if I could...) just for the reason of looks. I love the look of the Barrel 5 for revolvers, and if I could, I would swap every revolver barrel I find with a #5. I dont care for the stats, just make a cosmetic vanity thing and I would be happy (although I believe that revolver barrel 5 greatly improves acc, and I wouldnt complain about that...) Lone-Wanderer 22:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) "IMHO the only possible idea that would make swapping of weapon parts possible without ruin the weapon balance and without allow legit overpowered guns, is that you will need to have a freakin bunch of restrictions." Just so you know, these restrictions already exist as of the newest patch, even for modded guns, except for the titles and prefixes. If you try and swap parts for different kinds of guns, even different parts from different manufacturers, then the weapon does not load into the game. Twoiko 17:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Looking at this logically there are two possible ways to make/upgrade weapons. But first thing to set down. Taking a part from a weapon destroys that weapon. 1.) Replace parts- Take a part from this gun an slap it in a new one. (Also works for adding parts, ie. Scope or accessory). 2.) Create gun- Have to start from scratch. Which means lots of guns being taken apart. It would make sense to keep the parts exclusive. Which means no atlas and hyperion hybrid weapons. Altho it would be nice. (atlas weapons with hyperion color scheme? awesome!) As far as taking parts from different weapons...i would say no. Legendary parts swapping? sure but only with the same type of part. ie barrel, magazine. Hmm maybe thru questing u could raise that ability to 2 parts per gun? Really tho there could only be like 2 legendary parts on most guns anyway, since most of them are accessory parts. -=- feral guyver -=- Anyone forgive me going cursing now, BUT HOW MANY OF YOU F***ING NO BRAIN SH*****KS DO NOT UNDERSTAND THAT 1.3 ONLY LEFT LOOPHOLE IS TITLES AND PREFIXES AND ANYONE WHO WANTS A WORKBENCH WANTS EVEN THAT REMOVED? THERE ARE NO MORE MIX WEAPON TYPE GUNS POSSIBLE NO MORE LEGENDARY MIXUP AND SO F****IGN FORTH WHO IS STILL NOT GETTING SOMETHING FUCKING SIMPLE AS THAT??? Demonique 11:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Soul Demonique... or is it Demonique the original now? You are a real class act, and are about to be banned again from this Wiki - why can't you play nicely with the other kids? I suggest you get a life and grow-up, maybe a long walk off a short pier would be best? banned? i wasnt banned once as far as i can tell, the thing is if something is being stated a dozen times and no one sees it and then is posting the same thing again it can be annoying, it got in dozens of workbench threads being told that there are no mixed weapon components, and that legendary parts cant mix (as in the rules of 1.3), the only loophole is the title/prefix issue, what probably is going to be fixed as well as i assume Demonique 14:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know what this Nazi is saying? wuuuu troll, smart move calling someone a nazi, you should check your local vet for being neutered as too stupid....